Current radio frequency (RF) receiver integrated circuits (ICs) often convert analog signals associated with broadcast channels to digital information and then perform digital processing on this digital information to generate digital data associated with a selected channel. As part of this digital processing, digital clocks are utilized to operate analog-to-digital converters and digital processing blocks. These digital clocks, however, can generate undesirable spurs at frequencies within the broadcast channels being tuned. Frequency planning can be used to adjust digital clock frequencies among a number of specific pre-determined clock frequencies to cause such interfering spurs to fall outside the frequency range for the channel to be tuned. However, this frequency planning can be difficult to achieve, and where multiple receive paths are included within a single integrated circuit or multi-chip package in order to tune multiple different channels at the same time, frequency planning can become practically impossible to achieve for certain combinations of channels and digital clock spurs being selected and generated by the digital clocks associated with the different receive paths.